gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hattori Zenzou
|colorscheme= NinjaColors |image= |jname= 服部 全蔵 |rname= Hattori Zenzō |ename =Zenzou Hattori |first= Lesson 49 |affiliation= Oniwabanshu(former) Shinobi 5 |birthday= August 22/Leo |height= 175 cm |weight= 59 kg |species =Human |hair= Ligth brown |episode= Episode 36 |occupation= Ninja |jva= Fujiwara Keiji |status= Alive }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hattori Zenzou ( 服部 全蔵 ) is a highly skilled ninja, originally from the Oniwabanshuu. He is often seen taking on any kind of task that may or may not require his ninja skills. Much like Sakata Gintoki, he is somewhat of an odd jobs guy who does all kinds of work for money. He is the main antagonist of Go-Ninja Arc Background Hattori Zenzou was originally a member of the Oniwabanshuu. He commands a freelance ninja team known as the Shinobi 5. His father was said to be the strongest man in the Oniwabanshuu, and an instructor to many of his peers, including Sarutobi Ayame. Appearance He has a light-brown/dark-blonde mop top and a goatee. He usually wears a dark blue ninja suit. Personality Zenzou describes Samurai as dogs, loyal to a point and incapable of change, whereas he describes ninja as being similar to cats, loyal only so long as they are fed, and willing to move on when their master is gone. This would seemingly reflect his work ethic as he has passed through several people's employment during the series. He also seems to only be attracted to ugly women.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 30, Lesson 256, p. 17. He has a problem with hemorrhoids,and prefers applied-on medication rather than the injection type. A running gag is that something really painful happens to his behind, eg. during one of his part-time jobs as a pizza delivery boy, Gintoki accidentally rammed his moped into it,or after he had been hospitalized and Sarutobi Ayame (disguised as a nurse) "applied" his medication by forcing large objects in it. Strength & Abilities Trained as a ninja by his father and his weapon of choice are kunais. He also utilizes bombs and has seen using a sword in his second encounter with Gintoki and also when Hattori protected child Onmyouji, Okuni from Zaizou. His weakness is his butt due to the hemorrhoids. Relationship Family *'Zenzou's Father': He did not get along with his father,whose obsession with the game "kick the can" seemed to anger Zenzou to no end. Another reason was that his father sold his JUMP collection to buy porn DVD . Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': He is the first ninja in the series with an apparently equal obsessive devotion to JUMP magazine as Gintoki. *'Sarutobi Ayame': He and Sa-chan are close acquaintance *'Wakikaoru': Story Initially introduced as a cloaked ninja assisting in a fraudulent "Dreamcatcher" scheme, his first notable appearance was when he and Gintoki attempted to fight to the death over the last remaining issue of a Christmas Double Issue Akamaru Jump. Go-Ninja Arc He was opposing Gintoki and others with his Shinobi Five, trying to stop the rescuing of Elizabeth Red Spider Arc He fished Gintoki from the sea after he was fatally injured by Jiraia. He also saved Hinowa from Jiraia's minions after they raided Yoshiwara. Glasses Arc Hattori was forced to help the Yorozuya protect Sarutobi Ayame against the assassin punishers second attempt to finished off Sa-chan and their battle was held in his house. Scandal Arc Hattori and Otose, Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, and Hasegawa Taizou punked Sakata Gintoki into promising to quit drinking Shogun Assassination Arc After the attempt on the Shogun's life, Sarutobi confronts Hattori. She informs him that the Oniwaban is reforming, and wanted him to lead its people. Hattori tells her that he is content with his life now, and has no plans to rejoin the group. He then hands Gintoki the last copy of Jump and leaves, explaining it will dull his resolve. Later on, Hattori appears before the Shogun. Rotten Maizou comments on how many years its been since since the Shogun and ninja met. Hattori explains that he can never forget the debt he owes to Shigeshige. Hattori paralyzes Rotten in the chest. He goes on to state that the duty of the Oniwabanshuu is to not only protect the Shogun, but to protect the duty of the Shogun. He then says that the Shogun's duty is to protect the people and the country, even if it means risking his life. The Shogun replies "Yes, Zenzou, I leave the rest to you". Hattori then appears to slice the Shogun's head off. Hattori states that by giving up his life, Shigeshige has accomplished his duty as a Shogun, and he has fulfulled his duty as a shinobi. He tells Rotten to let future generations know that the assassin of the Shogun was 'Hattori Zenzou'. He explains that he is prepared to carry the sin for all eternity. He looks on as a ship in the sky explodes. Hattori appears on the ship, and stops the Yato from attacking Okita Sougo. He tells the group if they want the Shogun's head, he has it. Trivia *Hattori Zenzou 服部 全蔵 is a parody of Hattori Hanzou, a real life ninja who served under Tokugawa Ieyasu. References __INDEX__ Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Editing needed Category:Former Antagonists